Sasuke Vs Naruto's iTunes
by Phoenix To Flame
Summary: Sasuke is looking at Naruto's iTunes. See what he finds! Me no own the songs mentioned. Definete SasuNaru, but not super strong. AU Rated for swearing. Abandoned from lack of interest and growing hatred of this piece.
1. Sasuke Vs Naruto's iTunes

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction would I? Or maybe...

Sasuke scrolled through Naruto's list of music. (1)

"...Butterfly...Girlfriend...Hot...Kimi Wo Nosete...Naruto has too many female singers in his iTunes...Evanescence(2)...Evanescence...Evanescence...How much Evanescence does the Dobe have???...Girlfriend in Japanese...Barbie Girl...Tarzan and Jane...The Internet Is For Porn...Ahh! Sane music!! Linkin Park!!!(3)...Evanescence again...Some song from Princess Mononoke...Eh??? Since when did the Dobe _record _my flute playing???(4)...D.N.Angel theme...Once In Every Lifetime...More Evanescence...In Your Eyes...Rumors...Yay! More Linkin Park!...There's no order in his music(5)...Boys Like Girls? What kind of name is that? Well, the name isn't true for me(6)...This Is Halloween...Dresden Dolls(7)...More Dresden Dolls...Evanescence...I'm going to **kill** Evanescence at this point...Sandstorm...Linkin Park!...Bat Country? Sounds kinda Emo...Ojos Asi? Great, Naruto listens to singers in different languides(8)...More of my flute playing...??? I never knew that Naruto played the piano(9)...Hilary Duff...Is it possible that Naruto is gayer than I am???(10)...Waka Laka???? What is up with that?...Dance Dance Revolution remixes...EVANESCENCE AGAIN??????...Cats...Phantom Of The Opera...Riverdance...OMG EVANESCENCE???? That's it Evanescence! You're going down as soon as I finish looking...More soundtracks...Okay(11)...WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE EVANESCENCE????? Forget as soon as I finish, I'm killing Evanescence NOW!!!"

And with this comment, Sasuke stormed out the door to kill Evanescence.

1: All of these songs that I list are in My iTunes

2: Most of the names that Sasuke lists are Songs titles, but there are some band names.

3: See 2

4: I have a flute song in my iTunes. I made Sasuke be the artist for it.

5. Sasuke is getting confused in Naruto's iTunes.

6: See 2, also Sasuke is giving us a hint towards his sexuality.

7: See 2

8: I don't have a spell-checker quite yet.

9: See 4, except Naruto does piano instead of flute.

10: There are a lot of female singers in my iTunes, so Sasuke is wondering why there's so many female sung-songs.

11: Sasuke is finding a _lot_ of soundtracks.

I may continue this, or maybe not.

Review if you want to read more!


	2. Sasuke Vs His Lover's Smartass Mouth

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

SasuNaruFan10001, Glad you thought it was funny. No, Sasuke isn't going to kill Evanescence.

letsgetacupofwater, Glad you think so! As you can see, I'm writing still.

Holiday Open, Glad to hear. I love Evanescence too, and I like Dresden Dolls a lot.

Sasuke Vs. His Lover's Smartass Tongue.

After Sasuke charged out the door, he realized that 'Oh no!!! I can't kill Evanescence, SasuNaruFan10001 will make me break up with Naruto!'

After that in which he promptly charged back inside.

Only to find out that Evanescence had started playing.

"NARUTO!!!!!!"

"Yeah??" came the faint reply.

"EVANESCENCE IS BLARING IN THE LIVING ROOM!!!!!"

"..."

"NARUTO!!"

"Turn it off Sasu-Teme"

"Oh, right. I knew I should do that."

Sasuke feeling rather stupid, walked over to the computer and turned off Evanescence.

'I need my therapy music'

"Naruto!"

"What Sasu-Chan?"

"One! Don't call me Sasu-Chan Usurutonkachi! Two! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MP3 PLAYER????"

"Ok Sasu-Chan. Your mp3 player is on the recharging cord in our bedroom. Where you keep leaving it, and you seem to be awfully stupid today. Are you sick or something?"

"NO I AM NOT SICK!!! AND CUT OUT THE STUPID -CHAN THING RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Or what?"

"Or there won't be any for a week!"

"That'll hurt you more than me Sasu-Ero"

"NARUTO!!!"

"Sasu-Ero, you know it's true."

"..."

"Yes you do."

"...I admit defeat."

Review or there won't be a third chapter. I would like five reviews for this chapter.


	3. Sasuke Vs His Older Siblings

Disclaimer: Hang on...Hang on...No!!!!!!! Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei bid higher than me again!! I don't own Naruto yet.

My fingers are freezing and I introduce my OC in this chapter. Those who review nicely get to join!

Thanx to Taru-Taru Animegal, Ninja-Freak13 and Holiday Open for reviewing!

As you can see Taru, I'm updating now! Here! Cookies! Chocolate chip!

Ninja-Freak13, I'm glad you think it's funny! Here! Vanilla cupcakes!

Holiday Open, Thanx for the nice review! Sasuke is funny when he's so out of character. Here! Candy Canes!

Sasuke Vs. His Siblings.

Sasuke walked defeatedly up the stairs.

'Linkin Park, Linkin Park, Must. Have. LINKIN PARK!!!'

"Sasuke." Came an intimidating voice from the top of the stairway.

"Hn?"

"I know that you are wanting Linkin Park right now, but Itachi and Kisara are coming here in about...five minutes."

"..."

'Here comes the explosion'

"WHAT?!?!?!!!!!"

"S-Sasuke"

"Hn!"

" I know your mad, but please calm down!"

"...why?"

Just then, the door burst open.

"Sasu-Chan!!! DON'T BE MAD!!!!" Yelled Kisara after glomping Sasuke and breaking their door down.

"K-k-kisara!" Strained out Sasuke from underneath Kisara.

"Kisara." Came a slightly amused voice from the doorway. "You're crushing Sasuke."

"Oh. Sorry Sasu-Chan!!! How can you forgive me??"

"...I'll forgive you when you stop calling me Sasu-Chan!"

Kisara then pouted. "But it's soooo cyuute!"

Itachi then spoke for the second time. "Kisara. We came here to visit. Not for you to glomp-kill Sasuke."

"Yes yes Tachi-Chan. I know. But you do it too. Just not as much."

"Yes, and?"

Itachi and Kisara both raised up their hands at the same time and said.

"TWIN TIME!!!!"

Sasuke just buried his head in his hands.

And Naruto just laughed.

TBC!!!


	4. Author's note:

**Sorry devoted readers of Sasuke Vs. Naruto's iTunes.**

**I'm having computer issues and I won't be able to update for at least a week.**

**I'm sorry about this. I'll have plenty of chapters for you guys when I can update,**


End file.
